love between three leaf ninjas
by Omegahatchiyak12
Summary: after the battle between shinobi alliance won against madara uchiha naruto, ino and hinata headed home on foot but halfway there rain came along and had to find shelter read what happens between them


**Love between three leaf ninjas**

Disclaimer: naruto is owned by that kishimoto dudeso therefore I don't own it but if I did I'd be bashing the fuck outta sasuke anyway onto the story

After the battle between the shinobi alliance and Madara and Obito uchiha, Sasuke realizes that he can't be hokage because of his actions in the past. "it seems that I can't be hokage because of what I've done in the past" Sasuke thought. So he, his allies and Sakura were heading to Otakagure to rebuild. Naruto knew that Sakura still had feelings for Sasuke despite the past. Understanding that he decided to move on. "So Sasuke decided to head back to the sound village?" Naruto inquired. So he headed to Hinata. He realized that Hinata loved him. "Hinata I guess I realize now that you love me for who I am." Said Naruto "yes I do" Hinata replied. Shikamaru went on to date Temari as Choji left to head home to rest leaving Ino with Naruto and Hinata. " well I guess we can all go home" said Ino as Naruto and Hinata nodded.

While they're halfway home rain came and it was pouring so they had to find shelter. Luckily they found behind the waterfall. "hard to believe Sakura still had feelings for Sasuke even after all this time" Ino said sitting on the ground along with Naruto and Hinata as they were wet. Naruto couldn't help but blush at Ino's and Hinata's bodies. "Oh my god, they're hot" Naruto thought. "Naruto?" asked Hinata. "thanks for supporting me during our fight with Obito, Hinata" Naruto said showing gratitude. Hinata kissed him. They were stripping down their clothes til they were naked.

Lemon threesome alert!

"Shall we make love naruto?" Hinata inquired. " let's do it!" Naruto replied. "Hold on Naruto. I'm joining in on it" said Ino. "damn she's just as hot as Hinata" thought Naruto. Ino and Hinata were rubbing their breasts on Naruto's hard member while licking it's head. "Oh my god that feels so good on my dick" said Naruto as they continue rubbing their breasts on his dick while licking with their tongues. " My god Naruto's dick hard. Plus naruto looks so hot. It's likely to be from all his training even from Jiraiya. He might make one of the greatest hokages to yet." Ino thought as she continues to rub her breasts alongside Hinata's. "Finally after all these years Naruto and I loved each other now. Also Ino realizes that Shikamaru, like other Naras, attract and are attracted to any feisty women especially Temari who is as smart as he is. So I'm guessing Ino is slowly falling realizing that Naruto have been a great person." Hinata thought. "I'm cumming girls!" Naruto shouted. He came spraying semen on their faces and breasts and tits. He said "that was amazing girls" Ino decided to suck his dick. Naruto was moaning from pleasure as a result of Ino sucking it. " I am about to cum!" as he came in Ino's mouth and she swallowed it "Naruto's sperm has such a savory flavor" Ino thought. Then it was Hinata's turn to suck it but this time while her rubbing her breasts on it. Like before Naruto was moaning from pleasure. "I'm gonna cum again!" he shouted as he came into Hinata's mouth as she swallowed it. Naruto inserted his member into Hinata's unused tunnel. As it was her first time Hinata bleeded a bit. "I'm sorry Hinata!" said Naruto. "don't worry Naruto. It's a girl's first time" Hinata explained. So he went slowly til she's confortable. After that he went harder and faster and french kissing her. Ino masturbates while watching them have sex. They keep doing so until Naruto came inside her. "Come with her Naruto" said Hinata. Ino was still masturbating until Naruto kissed her. It wasn't long until they french kissing which was tongue kissing til they needed air like before Naruto inserted his member into Ino's unused tunnel and like Hinata's her's bleeded a little. Like before he went slowly until Ino was confortable enough for him to go faster and harder and frech kissing her and rubbing her breasts until he came inside her. Naruto Hinata and Ino were panting and decided to rest here. The day they got dressed and finally returned home. "Naruto I can't believe I'm saying this but I'm actually falling for you as Hinata has all these years." Said Ino so she kissed him. "well girls guess I got my work cut out for me in order to marry both of you." Said Naruto as he knew was going to have to work hard to earn their father's respect.

6 years later. A young boy with blond spiky hair and a young girl with long blond hair up to her neck. Their names are Ryu and Mika Uzumaki. They shouted "daddy!" as they jumped on naruto's bed with naruto alongside ino and hinata. "oh today's your first day of school isn't it?" inquired naruto. "yes it is dad" ryu replied. So he got dressed and took them to ninja academy. And so the legacy of naruto uzumaki continues through the next generation.

The end

So what do you guys think? I say I did the best I could come up with. So write reviews of what do you think and all that other stuff


End file.
